DrabbleLand: Sexytimes
by erchills
Summary: Sexytimes for my OTP. [Includes 'Phone Sex']
1. Phone Sex

Mercedes flipped onto her back and let out a sigh. It had been an hour since her husband had fallen asleep. She turned her face to look at the back of his shaved head and gently caressed the nape of his neck. She felt guilty that she had to fake it, but not as guilty as she would have felt climaxing and thinking of another.

_He'd_ been in her thoughts lately- ever since the pool party at Finn's the previous week. He was there with his wife and she was with her husband, but that didn't stop them from light touches and grazes in the pool.

Reliving the memory caused the ache in between her thighs to grow and she climbed out of bed before she could second guess herself. She grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs to her recording studio.

She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. She knew he would. It only took three rings.

"Cedes?" he whispered.

"You've been on my mind," she replied. Her hand had already began tracing the outline of her nipple through her shirt. She sighed, just loud enough so he would hear her.

"Yeah? Where are you?" he asked.

She smiled. Leave it to him to need a full on visual. "I'm in the studio, laying on the couch we christened after my first Grammy win."

"What are you wearing?" She could hear some rustling on his end and deduced that he was in his home office- the farthest room from his bed.

"A tank top," she replied.

"No panties?"

"No panties."

He took a deep breath. "I wish I could see that."

"I wish you were here to see it, love." Just the few words they had spoken were enough to turn her on. She began palming her breast over her shirt.

"I wish I could have seen what you had under that bikini last week," he spoke softly.

"What would you have done if you could?" she asked shyly. Something about him made her revert to a teenager.

"Where are your hands. Cedes?"

"One's playing with my nipple and the other is running up and down my thigh."

She heard him growl. "First I would have gotten you away from that asshole and locked us in the bathroom. Pull on that damn knot behind your neck and let everything fall off."

Mercedes couldn't help but let out a small moan. Her hand had traveled under the shirt and began pinching her nipple. Her took a moment to listen to her small breaths before continuing.

"After I got you all naked, I'd pick you up and sit you down on the counter. Suck on your tits until you started to pull my hair and do that little whine. I'd move from up from your tits to licking up your chest and sucking on your neck. Then, I'd stick two of my fingers into that pussy just to hear you moan for me."

Her fingers had already trailed to her wet folds and she began to run her fingers along, pretending they were his.

"Then what?"

"I'd stand you on that little step stool. It would make you just the right height." She moaned, loving that he was always using their environment to aid in their orgasms. " You'd be facing the sink and I'd push inside of you, hitting the spot that only I can find- all while watching your face in the mirror."

His words and his voice were enough for Mercedes to slide two fingers into her tight heat and use her other hand to play with her clit.

"Would you fuck me hard?" she gasped out.

"So fucking hard, baby," he swore and she could almost hear his hand picking up speed as she moaned for him. "I'd bend you over that counter and fuck you so hard your moans would echo throughout the house."

"Baby- so close" she breathed heavily, fingers increasing their speed on pressure on her entrance and clit.

"I'd rub your clit with those quick strokes you love," he panted. "Then you'd come all over me and your pussy would squeeze my dick and I'd come in you, and _fuuuuck babe._"

She came hard at the sound of him moaning her name, pressing her face into the arm of the couch to muffle her moans. The phone never moved from her shoulder. Hearing him come was a favorite pastime and she never missed an opportunity.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come, Cede."

"I was just thinking the same about you, love."

"Lick your fingers babe, I don't want any trace of you on that couch."

She did as she was told and listened to him clean himself off.

"Next time, you're getting me into that bathroom," she smiled.

"There's no stopping me. Give your husband a kiss goodnight. Love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Sam."

* * *

I don't own Glee.

This is my first go at something like this, please be gently. Feedback is appreciated- I am trying to improve!

Unbeta'd.


	2. First Time

I do not own Glee. I'm only playing in the sandbox.

* * *

Sam closed his eyes when Mercedes began to hum louder than the song. It was their monthly 'Music Night' and lately this had been the only time they actually spent together. High school life and relationships made sure of that. He smiled as he thought about how right it felt just to hang out with his best friend, listen to music and eat every food known to man. Even though summer had not yet begun, the weather in Lima was 'hot as shit' as Dr. Jones put it. It was only because of this that they were in the lounge chairs by the pool in the backyard of the Jones home. The song ended and as the next one started, Mercedes spoke.

"Have you fucked Quinn, yet?"

Her question brought him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him from the next chair. He turned onto his side and she did the same.

"No, I haven't," he answered honestly. "Why, have you fucked Puckerman yet?"

She rolled her eyes because she knew he was teasing. "Not yet... I think we're heading that way though, and thought you might be able to give me advice or something."

He furrowed his brows and thought over her words. "My dad took me to the side a few weeks ago, gave me the talk but I don't think any of that would help. It was basically the logistics of what's supposed to happen, ya know, the first time.." he trailed off at her scream.

"Sam! Okay, tell me everything he told you!"

"I'm not going to give you the sex talk, Mercedes."

She pouted and his heart clenched in his chest. "No."

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes and turned onto his back. Something about Mercedes reverted him back to a small 6 year old who would do anything for her. "Because it was meant for me, a guy. If I tell you then it'll be all wrong. You're a girl. Plus it doesn't matter. I kinda stored it to the back of my head. Not like I'll be using the info anytime soon."

Now it was time for her to furrow her brows. "Why? I thought you and Quinn were headed to Sexville!" she exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice.

"I don't know, Cedes. She's just... My dad said that it should be with someone you trust. Someone you feel comfortable with and the whole time he was saying that, Quinn didn't pop into my head. Not once."

She heard and saw the sadness in his admission and quickly rushed to comfort him. She squeezed in next to him on the seat and hugged his torso. "Not gonna ask who did pop into your head, but I mean- Puck doesn't pop into my head when I think of my first time, either."

He hugged her frame to his and smiled. Even if she didn't know what to say, she was always going to be there for him. "Do you think-"

"Do I think what, Sam?" she asked.

The idea in his head was so dumb. Of course she wouldn't go for it. Still though, he wasn't one to deny her what she wanted. "Do you think that maybewerepeatwhatwedidwithourfirstkiss?"

Even though it was fast, Mercedes understood. Her eyebrows that were creased with worry were now confused. "Like, us have sex with each other for our first time? So we don't have to remember our first time with someone we may not even know in 20 years?"

He nodded because he didn't trust his voice to not crack.

After a few moments she untangled herself from him and got up. Walking toward the patio and into the house, she called over her shoulder, "Well, ya coming?"

* * *

Mercedes sat on the edge of her bed with Sam kneeling before her. She had her hands on his shoulders and he was giving her an out. "We don't gotta, I mean- it seemed like the most logical thing. I trust you and I know that in 20 years we're still gonna be best friends and we've already shared our first kiss together," he rambled on. She smiled at him and his olive eyes took that as a sign to shut up.

"Can I try something, Sam?" He nodded, feeling foolish.

His eyes widened when she leaned into him and he breathed out just before their lips met. The outside world seemed to melt away as they both sighed into this kiss. Her lips were soft and warm and his eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her back softly. When she pulled away, his lips followed hers before catching himself and swaying back on his knees.

Her face was flushed and he could see a blush spreading. "Kiss me again," he said in a husky voice that was new to both of them. She smiled and complied, adding her hands to his hair.

There was a certain restraint in their kisses, both afraid that the moment would come to an end. "Don't ever stop, Cedes..." he moaned when he pulled away. Since both teens were already in their swimwear, there wasn't much material to bypass and Sam took advantage of the exposed skin.

_Her neck... Her shoulder... Her collarbone..._

Nothing escaped his lips and her soft sighs and quiet moans were more than enough for his erection to grow. After a particularly soft whine from her, he swayed back again before standing up. He gently pushed her onto her back and further up the bed. Climbing on after her, he softly touched the skin along her stomach before claiming her lips once more.

He was hovering over her, using his arm to support his weight. He could feel his erection dig into the soft flesh of her belly and her moan confirmed that she too could feel it, and that she liked it. His lips pulled away and she whimpered.

"Take your shorts off, Sam," she commanded. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. At her nod, he got up and stood at the foot of the bed. He undid the knot at his shorts and let them fall, his dick popping out quickly. Looking down at her, he licked his lips and unconsciously started stroking himself at the vision before him. "Take it off, Cedes..."

His eyelids drooped low in pleasure when she finally removed the top half of her bikini. "God, you're beautiful," he moaned as he continued to stroke himself. Not able to resist, he climbed back onto the bed between her legs and held out a hand to touch her breasts. "You're so soft," he whispered, palming the flesh and using his index finger to graze her nipple. In another act of no restraint, he brought his mouth down and kissed both nipples. With his left hand holding him up, he used his right to knead and grab as much of her boobs as he could.

Her soft moans filled his ears and wanting to go further, he took a whole nipple in his mouth before sucking on it. He small whimpers were music to his ears. He felt her small hand grab onto his erection and he shuddered at the feel. She pumped him a few times and his mind turned to mush. All of his words became a string of babbling. "Oh..fuck! Yes...baby please. Fuuuck," he felt a small stirring in his balls and added_ "Stop."_

Immediately her movements stilled and he had to take a moment to calm down.

"Did you really want me to stop, Sam?"

"Fuck no, but I gotta make this last and I want it to be good for you," he moaned before licking both nipples and blowing onto them.

She almost jumped up when his teeth bit down gently on her breast. He looked up with lust filled eyes and saw her dilated pupils before connecting their lips once more in a hard kiss. Together they pulled down the rest of her bathing suit and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She grabbed his cock once more and guided him to her entrance. "Slowly," she said.

He bit his lip, suddenly nervous, and nodded. Sam started to push in slowly, stopping and cursing every few moments to keep himself under control. She was so unbelievably tight. After pushing past her barrier, soothing her as much as he could with words and kisses, he slid in to the hilt.

He wanted to stay like that forever, inside her for all eternity. Trying not to come after a few seconds, he took a deep breath and just felt. Her strong legs, from years of running, were wrapped around him. He short arms that he often made fun of were long enough to hold onto the back of his neck as he hovered over her body. Those breasts, the ones he fantasized about constantly were as big as he imagined and as soft as he dreamed.

They began a small stare down when she began to wriggle beneath him._ "_Cedes,_ don'tmovestopmoving, please, Fuck! _Stop moving, Cedes!"

"I want to move, Sam!"

"You're gonna make me come, woman!"

"That's the whole point!"

"Not so soon, though!" he retorted but he did begin to move. Slowly at first so as not to cause her more pain. She began to babble and he smirked at a few of her words.

His voice was laced with sex as he asked, "Do I really feel that good inside of you, baby?"

Her answer was a loud moan and a breathless, "Yes."

Soon enough, she began to push back against him and Sam couldn't keep a hold on his control any longer. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and bit at the flesh as he pushed in and out of her with a speed he wouldn't have thought possible.

Mercedes didn't know when she had closed her eyes, but when he bit into her, a stirring of an orgasm began in the pit of her stomach. She could feel every inch of him inside of her and she came hard, knowing that all of him was hers and she was his.

He came soon after and collapsed on top of her, whispering soft things into her ear. She could feel his heartbeat and smiled, noting that hers beat to the same rhythm. He finally lifted himself off of her and looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. He rolled off lie next to her on the large bed.

His face was suddenly a mask of concern. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "It was a good pain, though. It was going to hurt anyway, I'm just glad that it was you," she admitted shyly.

His smile lit up his features again. "I'm glad you were my first time, too."

She curled into his frame and rested her face on his chest. "You're the best, Sam. Thank you."

"No, thank you," he replied softly. A few minutes later he felt her breathing even out and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Cedes."

* * *

A prequel to _Phone Sex, _so sayeth moi. As always, feedback is appreciated. I really want to work on this aspect (by that I mean sexytimes) of writing because it's fun so any/all help would be heavenly.

Unbeta'd.


End file.
